Tired of Waiting
by Rowiez
Summary: Ginny is in her sixth year and realizes there's no use in waiting for Harry, since he'll never like her the same way. She than falls in love with another- someone unexpected. Is it true love? D/G R&R!!


**Authors Note:** hehe hope you like my story! sorry its my first try at writing fanfics so it might not be that good ^-^;; bare with me oki? hehe  


**Disclaimer:** No, these characters are not mine and belong to JK Rowling.  
Thank Yous to my beta-reader

************************

**Tired of Waiting** - Chapter 1: Seeing You

_It was the last day of Ginny's fifth year, and there was so much going through her head. _

"Why?! oh why?" Ginny thought to herself. She was really going to miss seeing Harry since he was going to France for the summer. She loved Harry, and everyone knew it. She had a crush on him for last 5 years! As she sat in the great hall she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

"Errr, Ginny?" Harry nervously said, " I really am going to miss you since I won't be seeing you until the first day back."

"Yeah, I'll miss you too," Ginny said staring into his eyes. 'Gosh, why did he have to be so handsom?' Ginny thought.

Harry than suddenly placed a short kiss on her lips. She didn't know how to respond, that had been the first time he has ever done anything CLOSE to that besides their friendly hugs. 'But wait,' Ginny thought to herself, 'was that a friendly kiss? Or did it actually mean something?'

"Well I'll be seeing you Ginny!" Harry said as he walked away.

'That was beautiful,' Ginny laughed, 'even though it was a short one.......he might really end up liking me.'

For the rest of the day, Ginny had all her hopes up. Until it happened.

Ginny was walking to her common room when she noticed a couple snogging in the corner. 'Wow, I wonder who that is,' Ginny giggled. As she approached them, she noticed the same familiar long hair. It was Hermoine! 'But who is that guy?' Ginny thought knowing Hermoine wasn't dating anyone. As she took a few steps closer she recognized the gold ring on the mans finger. It was the one of a kind ring she bought for Harry for his last birthday. She saved up all her money just for him. Ginny than shockingly though, 'but, that means it's Harry!'

Ginny ran as far as she could, as tears started to form in her eyes. She couldn't keep that ugly thought out of her head. Hermoine, her best friend, knew how much she fancied Harry Potter. How could she do this? At that very moment she promised herself. 

"I Virginia Weasley will stop thinking of Harry Potter! I doubt i'll ever have him! I just wasted some of the best years of my life waiting for him." Ginny angrily said

"I'm tired of waiting."

************************

Ginny kicked herself. Why was she still thinking about it? It happened months ago and she should actually be happy since it was the first day back to Hogwarts. She would be able to see her two best friends again. Hermoine Granger and Colin Creevey. Err well not Hermoine since she ignored her for the whole summer, but Ginny knew how happy she was to see Colin again. 

Ginny was happy to see the red _hogwarts express_ train. It was her sixth year at Hogwarts and she was determined to make it a good one. Without thinking of Harry. As she boarded the train she was about to enter the compartment where she and her friends always sat, but turned away when she remembered she didn't want to face Harry or Hermoine. 

"Why do these compartments fill up so fast?!" Ginny mumbled as she made her way to the last one, "If this compartment isn't empty than I'll just scream!"

When Ginny opened the door she was relieved to find it empty. She took her seat, but gasped when she saw the compartment door open. It was Draco Malfoy.

It seemed as he didn't notice she was in there, since he took his seat without even looking up. "Dang Blaise! Why'd he have to sit with that Pansy, doesn't he know i can't stand her?! But it seems like hes all head over heels for that ho!" Draco hissed. 

"Err....uhh Draco?" Ginny questioned. Ginny never noticed how cute he looked with his black robe. She hasn't seen anyone look that hot, besides Harry. _'No, don't think about Harry!'_ Ginny told herself. But Draco's silver eyes looked sexy with black! His pale face, and slicked back blonde hair. Boy was he hot! _ 'Wait,'_ Ginny thought, _'me? Thinking those things about Malfoy?! I must be nuts....still trying to get Harry out of my head, right?'_

"WEASLEY! Can't you hear me?!" Draco said raising his voice.

Ginny just sat there, staring at him suddenly hearing his loud voice. _ 'Oh, why do i always do this?' _Ginny thought embarrased.

Draco smirked, "what's wrong with you? Mesmerized by my good looks huh? I could tell by the way you look at me."

Ginny's anger rose, "What?! In your dreams Malfoy! Who the hell would think a bloody git like you is good looking?!"

"Everyone!" Draco smirked, "well whatever, you were probably dreaming about Potter again. Everyone knows you love him but he can't even stand you!"

"For your information Malfoy, I don't care about Harry Potter! Now will you leave me alone?" Ginny hissed.

"Well what are you doing in here in the first place? Don't you know this is MY compartment?" 

Ginny said feeling a bit embarrased, "uh, well i just need time to think away from my brother and his friends alright?"

"Fine Weasley! You don't need to cry about it," Draco laughed, "now will you quit being a baby and keep quiet?"

Ginny was ready to hit him, but calmed her anger down and shut up thinking about what this might lead to. She grabbed a muggle romance novel from her bag and started reading, not wanting to talk to Draco any longer. _'Gosh, I'm such a hopless romantic! Reading romance novels knowing it won't even happen to me.'_

Ginny read through the rest of the ride. But as she sat there, she felt a pair of eyes watching her through that whole time.

************************

Draco sat there. He couldn't keep his eyes away from that Weasley girl. He just noticed how beautiful she looked with her stunning red hair. She was a beauty. He noticed how she changed from a little helpless girl, to a woman. _Why didn't Harry like her?_ She could have been the prettiest girl at Hogwarts! 

_'Wait! Is Draco Malfoy having feelings about this little Weasley girl? She's a WEASLEY! Of course not!'_

"But why can't I take my eyes off of you?" Draco said.

_'Oh no! I think I just said that out loud. Shit!_

"Uhhh what did you say?" Ginny questioned.

"I said NOTHING! You must be hearing things," Draco lied.

Ginny than continued reading her book. But Draco _still_ couldn't take his eyes off her.

She was beautiful.

************************

**A/N:** Errr sorry this first chapter was sorta boring eh? haha well just wait alrityz? ^-^; Well R&R please!!! and if you would liek to become an editor please tell me so in a review! thank yous 

**Read and Review =)**


End file.
